Torberia
Torberia Torberia (Torberian: Torberii, Surii: Torbérie), Formally known as the Kingdom of Torberia (Torberian: Kirélót Torberii, Surii: Kâirelna Torbérinat) Is a middle sized Esverànian nation of 31,4 million people. The country is divided in 2 Countries, 27 Autonomous Regions and 1 Unorganized Territory. It owns a big chunk of Eastern Stibnanskren, New Torberia, Yuratian Peninsula, Sérivnia, the Turiam islands, Hiêrekalia and the Hakalt islands. It borders Stibnanska, Strodnia, Navrach, Turséi and Avstêren. Etymology The origin of the word Torberia is unknown, but there are two theories: Torberia comes from the Old Karnak phrase "Êtur vê réit", meaning the promised land, because a lot of karnaks ran away from karnak during the grey invasion and settled mostly in a new colony called Nûj et Kârnach (new karnak). The word Torberia comes from the late chántsprêikt phrase "Tōl a Bérnam", meaning: our land,because that's how the northern territories were called by the people before the partition. (English: Torberia) (Torberian: Torberii) (Surii: Torbérie) (Stibnanski: Torber'ska) = History First Stibńanski period (1524 to 1628) On the first Stibńanski period, The provinces that made the region of torberia had a lot of autonomy, with their own parliament, laws and king, the country was almosy rebuilt from the partition in 10 years, and a great economic growth happened during this period, same for population. The population of the torberian provinces in 1524 was 2 million, in 1552 it was 4, and in 1628 it reached 7 million. The language changed a lot, new words from Stibńanski came into torberian, like Krén or Slok. The dark years (1628 to 1634) A new disease was coming to torberia through the Kâjern river, it was a respiratory disease that made people's pulmonary capacity smaller, 40% of infected people died within a week, the growing economy collapsed and the Stibńanski government didn't help, Causing the population to be at 1552's levels. The language changed a lot, because most people couldn't pronounce the torberian language without choking, so the Vowel removing period started, in 1628 the average word length was 10,5 letters, in 1634 it went down to 6. There were a lot of rebellions for independence, but none succeeded, and in 1632, the burning of Stérnn, which was the biggest city of torberia, killed 240.000 people (80% of the population). The battle for Torberia (1634-1642) After the Disease finally left torberia, the language was already changed, and that made lots of torberians think that they were different from the southern suriis, and the people were very divided, the Kâir'n group believed they were totally different from suriis, and the Êir'as believed that they were Sérivnians, This started the torberian identity crisis, when people, the parliament, and the Stibńanski government started debating about if they were different, and this caused a small civil war, that was won by the Kâir'n, and made the new dialect official in the torberian provinces. The Repopulation of Torberia (1642 - 1644) Ten years after the plague, Torberia didn't really recover, and the Stibńanski government didn't know what to do, because large parts of torberia and Eastern Stibńanskren became unhabited, so the Stibńanski king invited a lot of sorrilians and zueds to repopulate the land, giving the land away for free, then gave autonomy to Lower Sorrilia and Dóikrénn. The Northern Torberian Grasslands became 90% Dóiki, and Lower sorrilia became almost 100% Sorrilian after the repopulation, but that made the Native esverànian languages that still lived in torberia to start dying. Second Stibńanski period (1644 - 1715) The second Stibńanski period was another great period of Torberian history, with Torberia finally recovering, infrastructure, population and economy were finally growing again, Torberia entered another gold age. A Torberian noble was made king of Stibnanskren in 1653, and he made the torberian autonomy more powerful, giving it the Râser and Jelnam provinces from Dóikrenn, and the Kéllren province from Stibnanskren, and the Torberian Dóikis started to be torberized, Becoming one of the pillars of Torberian society. The torberian economy began to specialize in Agriculture and Book publishing. New movements started all across torberia, the most important of which was the Dvékârnsajak (Two brothers) which seeked to unite Torberia and Surii into a new Sérivnian empire. Kâvrankjár period (1715 - 1720) The New Stibńanski monarchy was killed in a coup d'état by Stibńanski nationalists, they destroyed all the autonomies and made a secret police to destroy any resistance to it, the torberians protested in a lot of cities, like Víllia or Stérnn, and in 1720, a lot of torberians stole a bunch of guns from the provincial government of Víllia and started the Torberian independence war. The Torberian Independence War (1720 - 1722) The Torberian independence war was one of the bloodiest wars of torberian history, and it destroyed most of the recovery from the 1634 plague, it started with a massive uprising from the population, in the torberian major cities and the fields, then destroyed the local Stibńanski armies and conquered all the lands from the Kérlernn river to the north, the lake belt to the east and the Víljoki river to the south, then the war became a trench war, with thousands dieing for advancing some metres. In 1721, a truce was signed until 1722,giving the torberians time to rebuild and to prepare an invasion of the Stibńanski heartland, in january of 1722, the battle of Jâvstúrde started, the torberians had to cross a river and later a trench, but with heavy casualties on both sides, they won and the Stibńanski army was mostly destroyed, then they advanced to encircle the other trenches and started pushing to the economic center of Stibńanskren, there was almost no resistence, and in August of 1722, they were about to take the Stibńanski capital, Jardar'ska, and the battle of Jardar'ska started, and after two months of battle, the torberians finally won, and they took all the torberian, dóiki, southern lower sorrilian and the Stibńanski heartland in the peace treaty, becoming and independent country. The New Torberian colonization (1722-1726) The torberians started colonizing very late, and they only made one colony, in the peace treaty, they took the Stibńanski ports in the new torberian coast and started expanding from there, in 1723 they started a series of military campaigns and conquered the new torberian coast, then in 1724-1726,they made another series of military campaigns to take the rest. The Surii Intervention (1726 - 1730) The Torberians invaded the Surii revolt that was happening in Hiêrekalia, and then they threatened to invade all of Hiêrekalia if they didn't give them surii, they ignored the threat and in september of 1728, the torberian government started an invasion of Hiêrekalia, and it went great, destroying the Hiêrekalian armies, but when they threatened to take all of hiêrekalia, the foreign powers sent an ultimatum to Torberia, they accepted it and took all the surii revolt's land, The Jaturnia Province and Northern Hiêrekalia. The Old Kingdom (1730-1822) After the great torberian independence war, Torberia was in ruins; All infrastructure and factories were destroyed, and most of the farms were burnt. Under Kalján I